Lost in the moment
by Without.The.Rain
Summary: That moment was one I replayed over and over again into my last breath, usually in slow motion. At the centre of it was his face, he looked aghast, frightened and shocked at what had happened.


**This is another one-shot and i guess its post glee, as the other glee members are not mentioned. It is written in this style because i'm was trying to mimic how Finn would tell the story. It was kind of rushed, simple because i got bored and need something to do. I hope you enjoy and please R&R.**

* * *

_That moment was one I replayed over and over again into my last breath, usually in slow motion. At the centre of it was his face, he looked aghast, frightened and shocked at what had happened. _

It had all happened in an instant…

I committed to memory the sound of his laughter, I remembered the smell of alcohol on our breaths and I memorized the surprising softness of his hand, like rich velvet. I will never forget staring into those big, beautiful, brown eyes and feeling a ping of love. If only I had known, I would have held his gaze for a few more seconds…if only I known.

I was determined to tell him. I didn't care what got in my way, I needed to do it. It had been eating away at me for mouths and it was nearly bursting at the seems, urging me to tell him. It was now or never, I had told myself. I had predicted almost every response and reaction and prepared a respond and expiation for every single one. I had worked out a solution for every interruption and delay. I had put more work in to it then all my schoolwork combined. Though, I had never expected an obstacle as vast and changeling as what was presented before me that day.

What were the chances?

I remember listing to Rihanna, I think it was Russian roulette. A fitting song, if you think about it hard enough.

It had been sunny, the sky was a perfect dark blue, just like the weather man had said, without a single cloud offending his word. The windows were rolled down, and if we had long enough hair, it would have been flying widely around us in a halo of hair. The wind had been powerful and gusty, but we kept the windows down. It had made us feel wild and free.

We had been laughing at something; I can't remember what, though. Nevertheless, it does not matter what it was, I was just glad that we were happy before it all happened…before everything went to hell.

We had been on are way back from the beach, where we meet Quinn, Brittney and Santana. We had a few bottles of beer nearer the end of the day, we would have stayed longer, but Puck had work and I didn't want to stay if he wasn't.

I should have been paying more attention to the road, really, instead of having my eyes locked on him. He was so beautiful though, from his chocolate skin to his caramel eyes. He was so perfect and amazing, and yet, so untouchable.

We had stopped at the traffic lights; it had changed to green and flickered back to red before anyone could notice.

So, we had pulled out.

Everybody said it happened in a blink of an eye, too fast for them to remember any specific details.

Not for me though. The next moment was one I replayed over and over again until my last breath, usually in slow motion. At the centre of it was his face, he looked aghast, frightened and shocked at what had happened.

We where in the dead centre of the road. I remember glancing over at him, he was smiling. Then I saw what was behind him.

Two dim lights were rushing towards us, the truck horn enraptured with a volcanic force into the air.

Then I remembered the sound of the metal shrinking as it was smashed with a magnificent force that made the car vibrate with such power that it rivalled an earthquake. It sent a shock wave up my spin and the back of my legs and my muscles involuntary tensed and tightened. I memorized the smell of burnt rubber, the sound of the tires screeching and the squealing breaks...

I must have blacked out after that, because everything went blank.

I remember waking up to the sound of ear-splitting screaming and a scene of chaos and panic. People were gawking at it all. Because that's what people do. They just watch. It was a moment of panic, a minute of shock. Were the blood drains from your face and your brain freezes over. A time when all logical is released as incoherent gibberish that nobody can understand but you.

The next thing I recalled was a terrible burning sensation lacing up my leg. It was crushed, I realized, releasing a groan. It was torturous, I attempted to more my leg but only accomplished in afflicting more pain on myself.

That's when I looked over at him and my heart stopped. The left side of his face was painted in a strange, shinny crimson liquid. After a fearful second I realized it was blood. His blood, and god, there was so much of it! It was dripping on to his hand like tear drops. Like the tears that were spilling from my eyes that very moment.

With all the strength I still possessed, I lifted one shacking hand. I gently brushed my hand against his, it wasn't soft anymore. It was damp and scratched up. A sob erupted from me. "Noah?" I said weakly. I didn't want to referrer to him as Puck, not now, it was too impersonal, i could never call him Puck again. Never every again. It just didn't feel right.

"Noah?" I asked. "Wake up." He didn't more, so I shock him harder. "Noah, wake up." I commanded. Still no reply. Despite the throbbing pain in my shoulder, I continued to shack him. "Noah, wake up!" I cried.

He twitched. My breath caught in my throat. "Noah, its Finn, wake up buddy." His eyes fluttered open to reveal his caramel brown eyes, but they didn't seem warm anymore, they were cold and fading.

"Finn?" He said, his normally confident firm voice came out shakily and frail. In all my years I never thought I would referee to Noah as anything other the strong and powerful. However, right now, he looked weak and helpless, like that stray puppy we had taken in when we were seven, after begging out moms to let us keep him. We ended up giving him away after he was better though, much to mine and Puck displeasure.

"What happened?" He asked, confused. "Why are you crying?" I smiled at him through the tears, relieved he was still alive. But for how long?

"A truck hit us, Noah - I- I'm sorry, I should have been looking were - were we were going. I'm sorry." I desperately tried to explain, though it came out as babble. He seemed to become more unsettled and turned his head slightly, and then he released an alarming cry of agony. My heart lurched in to my stomach as tears spilled from his eyes.

"Noah, try not to more." I advised, my hand unconsciously sweeping up the tears with my thumb. That's when I noticed how insanely pale he was. He was whiter then a sheet of paper and his face was littered with bruises and marks. He looked a mess; he looked like he was dying…

That's when I heard it. The sirens. Ambulances sirens. Rushing toward us, racing to save us. I felt a ping of hope, only a flicker, but it was there.

Noah had heard it too, as his eyes darted towards the sound, before looking straight back at me. "Finn…" He began weakly.

"Yeah."

He smiled sadly at me, a sad smile, a smile that said 'I know what's going to happen.' "I don't think I'm going to make it."

That's when I started panicking. No, he couldn't die. I needed him here. My chest muscles tightened painfully and I shock my head in denial.

"No, Noah, you're going to be fine. You have to be." He continued to stare at me with that godforsaken smile.

"No, Finn. I'm not going to."

"Please, Noah. You have to." I pleaded, resting my forehead against his, reaching out for any type of contact. I needed his skin on mine; I needed to be near him.

"I'm sorry Finn." He said, his eyes flicker, just like the last specks of his life. Fading and disappearing before my eyes. And what was even worse, there was nothing I could do.

I sobbed hysterically, my throat became tight and it was getting harder and harder to breath. "Please Noah, you have to live." That's when I said it, in a desperate attempted for him to pull through. "I love you!" I howled.

Noah smiled at me, and that's when I knew it had been lost, my chances had gone out the window. He would never understand the true meaning of those words. Who knew something as spectacular and breath taking as 'I love you' could be lost in such a dramatic intense moment?

But it was gone, just like Noah. My best friend and the man I had loved, as well as the chance to tell him it and to get a real reply. It had all vanished. Just like that.

* * *

**Sorry for the depressing fanfic again, I'm already working on another one, hopefully this one will have a cheerful note to it.**


End file.
